horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
If Everyone Cared
"If Everyone Cared" is a song recorded by Canadian rock group Nickelback. It was released in November 2006 as the sixth single from the album All the Right Reasons. It was released in the UK on 27 November 2006 and the US on 28 November 2006. The song entered inside the Top 40 on the ARIA Singles Chart on 7 January 2007. The song was then released in most other parts of the world in the beginning of 2007. It debuted at No. 50 on the Billboard Hot 100 in late January 2007, and climbed to No. 17. All the Right Reasons was the first Nickelback album to feature more than three top 20 singles in the United States. The song reached No. 1 on the Billboard Hot Adult Top 40 Tracks chart. Lyrics From underneath the trees, we watch the sky Confusing stars for satellites I never dreamed that you'd be mine But here we are, we're here tonight Singing Amen, I'm alive (I'm alive) Singing Amen, I'm alive If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died And I'm singing Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive And in the air the fireflies Our only light in paradise We'll show the world they were wrong And teach them all to sing along Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive) Singing Amen, I, I'm alive If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died And as we lie beneath the stars We realize how small we are If they could love like you and me Imagine what the world could be If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died If everyone cared and nobody cried If everyone loved and nobody lied If everyone shared and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died Then we'd see the day, we'd see the day When nobody died Then we'd see the day, we'd see the day When nobody died Then we'd see the day when nobody died Why It Sucks # Generic instrumentals. # Cheesy lyrics. # It can get repetitive after awhile. # Bad production. # Average mixing. Redeeming Qualities # It has a good message. # Good vocals. Trivia *It was used as the theme to ''I'm Alive, ''an Animal Planet series about survivors of animal attacks. Category:Nickelback Songs Category:Soft Rock songs Category:Songs with bad production Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Post-Grunge songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs with Good Messages Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs from TV shows Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Nickelback's Downfall